Snow Storm of Love
by LoveShipper
Summary: Will a snow storm and an orphan dog bring Will and Kayla together? Maybe ;D Hope this isn't as cheesy as I know it is. Please review.


This is my first Willayla fanfic so please be nice in your reviews. Here is a warning: I am a writer of really sweet, romantic, slightly cheesy and cliché stories so be prepared to maybe get cavities from my story :D. Enjoy my story and hopefully this will be the first of many stories about this couple. There has been a lot of really bitter cold snow days lately so here is a story about it.

Author's Note: I don't own anybody but the plot and the characters I make up. So don't sue.

Kayla Morgan came crashing through the door into her bedroom, sore and tired beyond all belief from a day of practicing her snowboarding moves complete with wipe-out after wipe-out. Her entire body ached so badly, she could hardly walk let alone move. All she wanted to do was get her snow covered clothes off and soak for as long as she could in a as hot as can be bubble bath, letting the heat release her tense muscles so she could a good night's sleep for tomorrow's practice.

_Why am I even doing all this practicing? I mean, I have never been this tired in my life. Not even after my __bargain__ shopping sale marathons where I had to go to like 5 stores to get the sales. Come on Kayla, you can do this. All this hard work with its sore muscles, constant __wipe-outs__ and people constantly telling me or showing of not believing I can do anything but be a daddy's girl who spends daddy's money and looks good will be worth it._

_I want to show all the doubters even my own dad that I am not a quitter or a wannabe snowboarder and what I can do with lots of heart, practice, determination and coaching. It also helps that my coach is not only understanding and patient who will show me the moves over and over again no matter how badly I mess up but is also really sweet, fun to be around and utterly handsome. I want two things to come from this experience; to win a medal at Fire and Ice and also win Will's heart as he has won mine._

Kayla's mental gushing about Will was interrupted by the ringing of her phone and one look at the display caused her to squeal and do a happy dance before calming herself down so she could answer the phone as calmly as she could."Hey Will. No I am not busy or too tired to hang out. Sure I will be at the store in 5 minutes." Then again she did a happy dance complete with more squeals and happy dancing before dressing as warm as she could before rushing out the door, calling bye to her parents.

As she walked to the kennel she was going over her checklist of how to act around Will in her head; she did not want to look like a lovesick fool cause that would make her look like a total geek in front of Will and that isn't the image Kayla wanted to have in the eyes of the guy who was climbing to the most important man in her life.

Will was filling up the dinner bowls when she arrived but they easily started a conversation starting with the new snowboarding tricks Kayla wanted to learn, school subjects, upcoming school events and how good it will feel to beat Team Swift. That was one of the reasons of many why Kayla and Will had fallen in love; their conversation would never end as they had many topics to talk about and even if it did; the silence wasn't awkward but kind of reassuring. Plus both of them could be 100% themselves and know the other person will accept them as they are.

Their conversation was interrupted by a pitiful wail, then a heartstring tug whine and crying in the trees outside the store. Battling the rising wind and the temperature dropping a little lower then when she had arrived, Kayla found a small brown puppy shivering in the bushes, covered in snow. _Aww poor little thing. The little sweetie must be freezing and all alone. That will change now. _

The little brown puppy dog was shivering like there was no tomorrow with big liquid chocolate eyes that just begged for Kayla's love and care. Kayla's heart melted like butter on the stove, there was no chance she was going to leave this little sweetie outside in this temperature. So she scooped up the puppy in her arms, cooing to her that she was safe now as they both walked back to the doggy daycare.

"And who is this little sweetheart? Hi there. Why aren't you the cutest little thing on four legs. Awww I love you too." Will cooed to the little doggy as he scooped her up in his arms, the little one licking his face as fast as she could while still shivering like mad. Kayla just stood there, heart melting at the sweet sight before her. She had always loved how sweet and caring Will was towards the animals, even treating them like they were actual people.

" I found the little lady shivering, scared and sad in the bushes. I had to bring her here to get the love and care she needs (pauses to gaze lovingly at Will with slight batting of eyes) First even though she is a complete sweetheart, we need to figure out a name. Then it is bath time, feeding time and then snuggle time." Kayla said as she moved to get the bath ready with its supplies.

"Well I would say, we should call her Sweetie but that isn't much of a name. Gheesh I feel like we are new parents naming our daughter, not that I think we are going to get married or have thought of it. I am going to stop talking on that subject and just put a name out there. How about something adorable like Pixie?." Will said, cheeks growing red but he was trying to hide it by burying his nose in Pixie's little head.

"Pixie, Will that is a totally adorable name. Sounds so magical which is perfect for the little princess. This is going to sound really mean but I kind of hope that we get to keep Pixie and that she doesn't belong to anyone. I couldn't stand to lose our little angel, I already love her." Kayla admitted as she scoped Pixie up, her little tongue sticking out and a look of pure adoration on her furry little face, and deposited her in the bath.

Bath time was a fun but very wet experience for all involved. Pixie was more concerned with licking Kayla's hand and playfully tugging on the washcloth in a "play with me" gesture then staying still for her bath, no matter how Kayla lovingly told her to stop wiggling. She was even wiggling and licking when Will gently held her down but her sweet little face made both not care about the amount of water that was on the floor.

After the usual brushing, it was playtime. The other dogs had been let out to sniff and welcome the new addition, it wasn't really needed as Pixie tried her little hardest to playfully nip and lick her new friends' faces as she instantly loved them. The place was soon full of dog barking, playful growling and people laughing as Will played tag of war with two dogs while Kayla was playing a rousing game of throw where each dog raced to see who would get to the ball first and bring it back to her for praise and pets.

Kayla's phone rang: "Kay. Sweetheart, there is a huge snow and ice storm hitting right now so stay at the kennel for now. I am sure Will and Ms Cloud wouldn't mind, more Will then his mom. So make sure you two stay warm and cozy but not too cozy. Love you and see you tomorrow." Kayla and Will's faces turned almost bright red at Kayla's mom's innuendo about their true feelings for each other and wouldn't look at the other person.

"There is some blankets in the closet, they might look worn, faded and smell like mothballs and dogs. But they are really warm and cozy, my mom and I have used them when the heater was down last winter. Now how do we make a comfy underlining like a mattress is the next question? Hmm I think mom still has that air mattress used when we go camping. That would work." Will said half to himself and half to Kayla, though his speech was a little muffled as he was in the closet searching for the needed items.

Soon there was a comfy and cozy little nest of blankets, sleeping bags and air mattresses in one corner of the room and the smell of popcorn rafted in the air, then it was time for a "serious" game of crazy 8's. Even though both Will and Kayla weren't sore losers and went with the cards they were dealt, they have to admit they got a thrill making the other person pick up 2 or more cards with the placing of a 2.

_Ohh I knew that Donald and the other dogs were talented but this is ridiculous. I never should have left the radio on the counter and what person trains their dogs to push buttons? Ok I get the hint Fate; it is time to tell Kayla my feelings, but really playing love songs. Ok time to man up Cloud and ask the lady to dance. Here I go and fingers crossed that she says yes so I can have her in my arms._

"May I have this dance pretty lady?" Will said in a cheesy British accent along with a bow while holding out his hand. Kayla couldn't help but think _I am in love with an incredibly cute dork but I am ok with that _as she giggled and held out her hand.

"I would be delighted too" Kayla said with a touch of flirting and batting of eyes. Then it was time for some slow dancing; Will and Kayla started off in the old fashioned pose (one hand on the waist of the other person and the other is hand in hand) then Will's hands went around Kayla's waist and hers went around his neck. They liked this pose the best cause it gave them the choice to gaze into each other's eyes and also be in the arms of the person they love.

The song spoke to their hearts, it was like no one else was there in that room but them. Will and Kayla in their own love bubble, their love reflected and shinning bright in the room, and just memorizing this moment in time and putting it in their "Will\Kayla" folder in their minds. They were so in tuned into the moment that their lips were inching closer to each other before they were rudely interrupted by dogs whining, not moving out of each other's arms, they turned around to find all the dogs staring at them.

_Really guys? You guys are the ones who started the music in the first place and set this romantic moment in motion and before Will and I could kiss, which is something I have wanted to do for months now and hopefully so does Will, they disturb us. I love you guys but you couldn't have waited to make noise?_

Suddenly the lights sputtered and then went completely out, washing the room and its occupants in pitch black. Kayla tried to grope around for the counter where the flashlights were kept but came into contact with Will's chest. Both felt sparks in that one single touch while enjoying the feeling of having the person they love in their arms for a moment before Kayla took a step back and almost tripped over a dog that seemed to be conveniently behind her.

Luckily Will caught and pulled her into his chest, hands wrapped around her waist. Once she was settled, he took her hand and they both felt around until they found the flashlights which allowed them to light the candles and lantern to provide the light they needed. Both kind of ignored the fact that now with only candles and lanterns around them, the atmosphere become slightly more romantic.

They made it back to their little nest and started a game of 20 Questions which turned out to be quite insightful. Kayla revealed that she wished that her dad wasn't so protective of her and undermine her as a person who can do things for herself without him cheating for her. Will wished he had the courage to snowboard again but he was afraid of hurting himself even worse then before, failing miserably after being away from the sport for a year and people's jokes and taunts.

Then it was time for the questions that Kayla wanted to ask but was kind of scared of the answer; it might not be the answer she was hoping for which would bring her even farther from her goal; to be with the person she loves. But with a deep breath, she took the giant step and asked it anyway and hoped for a positive answer.

"Will, what qualities do you look for in your dream girl? I am not trying to be nosy or set you up with anyone _if anyone was going to be set up with you is me and only me, _I am just curious is all" Kayla said hoping and praying that not only would Will answer the question truthfully but that he didn't notice in her body language or tone of voice that she was hoping he would describe her.

"That is an easy question to answer; my dream girl is sweet and girly, she knows how to make not only herself but also a space beautiful within a reasonable price. But she is also very stubborn, spunky and determined, once she has an idea locked in her brain there is nothing anyone can say or do to get her to quit. It is one of the reasons I fell for her so hard and fast even if her stubborness does drive me up the wall.

I also love how family and friends are one of her top priorities and how she and I can sit and talk for hours on end and never really run out of topics to talk about. We can be ourselves 100% of the way and know that the other person loves us the way we are. We have fun, no matter what we do and I treasure every moment we share. In short, I love a girl who is not only beautiful on the inside but also on the outside."

As Will was talking, his eyes and body language just screamed "love" as he was picturing his dream girl in his mind as he spoke about her. Poor Kayla, she so wished she was the girl in his mind though that description did sound a lot like her but she was too afraid to ask for verification. But his description of his dream girl was so truthful, sweet and romantic that it warmed her heart that Will was the type of guy who wasn't afraid to share his emotions.

"Will that is so sweet. I am sure that your dream girl will melt into your arms and fall instantly in love with you after you tell her that beautiful speech of what you love most about her. I know I would be if I was her." Kayla said with a tingle of sadness knowing that some other girl had won her guy's heart and knowing she had no chance with Will as she looked down at her hands which had been wringing themselves in her lap.

"That is what I was hoping you would say; if I ever get the nerve to say this to your face instead of making it seem like I was gushing over another girl. Come on Cloud, man up already." Will mumbled under his breath while fiddling with the edge of his sleeping bag but somehow Kayla overheard his rambling and her mouth dropped open at the realization that she was the mysterious girl Will is so in love with.

Kayla was so thrilled that the guy she loves her back so she threw herself into Will's arms, knocking them both down though they didn't care. "I can't believe that you love me back! I have been practically in love with you since we met. Ok so maybe this isn't how I imagined this night going or this conversation but this is definitely one of the best nights and moments ever."

Even though Will was ecstatic that Kayla loves him just as much as he loves her and was finally in his arms where she should be, he didn't allow her to ramble on much longer before he planted his lips on hers, kissing the words right out of her mouth and filling both of their hearts with a bucket load of love and affection. The only thing that ended their kiss was the need for air and also the wet slobber of many dogs.

When Kayla and Will pulled apart, still in each other's arms, they noticed all the dogs staring at them, drooling dripping down from their mouths. _I guess they wanted to get some loving too but gross now we have dog drool on our faces. Oh well we love them back so I guess for now they can join in on the happiness, they are one of the reasons why Will and I found each other, but only this one time._

Will and Kayla scooped up the dogs who happily accepted the snuggles. Anyone who walked in saw Kayla and Will snuggling together in their nest of blankets and sleeping bags with dogs lying down by their feet still talking but sneaking kisses and loving glances every so often. That is how Mrs Cloud found them in the morning, all snuggled together with smiles on their faces. _Awwww my baby boy finally got his dream girl. It is about time. How adorable are they? I need my camera; this is so going on my dresser. _But she left the two sweethearts sleep, dreaming about how lucky they were to live in a place where snow was pretty much an everyday occurrence. Who knew snow could be a matchmaker?


End file.
